Black Rose
by Lightningpanda
Summary: This is an inspired story of Diabolus! A Queen reigns the drugs. A King reigns control. A Black Rose becomes their signature. Uniting as one to reign over the other drug lords. The Anti-Drug Elite Department decides to put an end to their crimes. Noctis infiltrates a school as an undercover student were he meets a beautiful pinkette who's perfect in every way... Or is she?


**This story is inspired by Diabolus. I decided to make my own version of crudemuffin's story only this one is going to be about Drug Wars. So, I'll try to make this heavy with all that good stuff. Yes, gangs and assassins will be present. Other final fantasy characters will be present too. Also, rating may change to M. It depends. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**ONE: BLACK ROSE**

NORMAL POV:

Seducing tempo played softly as different color lights danced on the heated dancers. Their bodies pressed amongst one another as the song changed to hard bass drops. Moving, dancing, jumping to the beats. The ceiling high. Sweat poured from their skins as they breathed heavily. Some maneuvered through the crowd with drinks in hand, others danced with drinks present in their hands. The DJ continued to scratch or mix many rave, techno, bmp, dubstep, etc., altogether as his head danced to the beat. The lights blinking, lazers pointing all around the hall as everyone continued to enjoy the music.

_"This is an attack. Warning!"_

The robot-like voice rang before jumping back into the catchy beats.

_"Warning. Warning. This is an attack. Warning."_

A sound of siren rang before jumping back into the rave-y beats. Everyone yelled as they jumped. Trying to touch the ceiling as the lights passed on them before everything pauses as a new heavy tempo invaded the song.

_"Mother fucker."_

Then the heavy seducing beats of emb began. Many jumped as others threw their heads back.

No one didn't even notice what goes on underneath this lively club.

A club owned by the fearless drug lord who rules the others. Known as King and Queen; for two people rule instead of one. The Black Queen's King sat on a red leather arm chair as he ate some pocky casually while watching with bored eyes a man getting beaten to death in front of him. His bright blue eyes watching the victim's face getting distorted and unrecognizable by the amount of blood and lumps on his face. His clothes tattered and bloodied as his hands and chained to metal chair. He screams died out long ago as a few twitches of his fingers moved on each hit.

The walls around them colorless and plain. The floor spotless and clean. The only thing that ruin its solid color was the man's own red liquid jewels. On the walls were heavy-looking wooden tables lined up with numerous things on them. One of the tables held special things used for torture. Just like this man has now received countless beatings. One of the King's men had the nerve to cut some of the man's fingers and lined them up next to the tools. A few droplets of what was left within the fingers tainted the table with it's color.

The King sighed. Making his loyal soldiers stop the beating.

His loyal soldiers dressed in a neat black suit, black dress shirt, black polished shoes, and red tie. While the King was dressed in a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, black tie, black skinny jeans, and white Vans shoes. His spiky blonde hair defying gravity as a long side bang reached to his neck on his left.

"Wake him up."

They began moving. The music pounding on top of them as the King's fingers twitched; wanting to get out of here and enjoy the music. Sadly, this sad piece of crap kept him here. Business is business.

His soldiers began connecting battery chargers on the metal chair before turning on the battery itself. The man screamed as the skin opened in a bloody disgusting way, revealing his hidden eye opening wide in fear and pain. The King just stared before clicking his tongue; indicating to stop.

"Good. You're awake." He leaned back on his chair as he crossed his legs.

The man huffed and puffed as his blood painted in drops on the cement floor. His soldiers standing to the side, awaiting for another order if needed.

"Tell me what you seek?"

A murmur that caused one of the King's soldiers to step forward and give a beating to the man until he stopped dead with sweat pouring slowly with the look the King gave him. Lowering his head, ashamed, he stepped back with the others. The King focusing his attention back on the bloodied Agent who gasped and wheezed.

"Give him water." He ordered as one moved. Grabbing a water bottle and opening it as he walked to the heavily injured Agent. Pressing the bottle to the Agent's lips, he quickly began drinking the bottle. Once that was done, the soldier retreated back to his other companions after throwing the bottle in the trash. "Better?" He asked the Agent who nodded as he gasped.

The King nodded too. Waiting for the Agent to repeat what he said earlier.

Seeing what he was waiting on, he swallowed. "Black..." The King's eyebrow rose, waiting patiently. "B-Black Queen... S-she's our aim."

The King's soldiers grit their teeth in anger at what the agent just said. But the King remained impassive.

"Explain."

The agent took a couple of breaths before proceeding. "D-daughter... Of Odin! Taking the Queen down," He took another gulp of air. "Will make the King defenseless." The King's eyes narrowed. His bright blue eyes nearly glowing that scared the agent.

"Is that so..." His face stoic as he got up and walked away from the agent.

Fear struck into the agent's gut as he began to fear the King more than death itself. And that says something.

The King's soldiers moved towards the fear-stricken agent as the King paused in his steps. "Prepare a gift for the Anti-Drug Elites." He resumed his walk.

"Yes, mi-lord." They chorused as one of them grabbed a chainsaw and shoved a rag down the agent's throat who cried and pleaded for his life.

The roar of a chainsaw with a muffled scream sounded the room before being silenced by the click of the door closing behind the King. Climbing up the stairs and maneuvering out of the many hallways underneath the club's base, he opened the doors to be greeted with darkness being pierced by neon lights.

_"Alpha. Alpha. Omega. Omega."_

_"It's time to burn it!"_

An evil sound yet alluring aggressive beat began to play as everyone danced and jumped to the beat. He began to maneuver to the bustling crowd as glowing sticks, necklaces, bracelets, etc., danced and swayed in the dark club while the song continued to blast and pump within the speakers; the King feeling the beats hitting his rib-cage's and deep into his core. His eyes bored, but enjoyed the feel of each pulse that hit his being. A few female dancers brushed onto him as he casually made his way out with ease.

Once out, he began to make way to the bar. The bartender seeing the King approaching him, reached underneath the bar to pull out a black leather-motorcycle jacket and handed it to him over the heads of his customers. The King took it with ease without even a glance as he made way to the entrance as he pulled out a cigarette case that gleamed when the light post hit it. Opening it and pulling out a cigarette before putting away his case, he lit up and took a big puff.

His eyes slightly closing at the delicious taste as he lit out. His thoughts lost. Never noticing two streets down a silver car keeping watch on him.

Every movement he did, everything he does, and everyone he knows about... Or mostly everyone he associates on the surface. For the one he associates behind close doors is kept a mystery... Especially his Queen.

A couple of minutes later, a red sleek Ferrari made its way to the front as a man stepped out and tossed the keys to the King who caught it as he stepped on his cigarette to extinguish it. The King entered the car and drove off as the man entered inside the club.

_"Do not follow him. Abort mission."_

Rang their walkie-talkie's as two men shared a look before a woman picked up the walkie-talkie, "Copy that." The woman sighed in frustration as she ordered the crew to leave this place.

* * *

**[ANTI-DRUG AGENCY DEPARTMENT]**

A man with long purple hair stared at a billboard filled with pictures, notepads, red strings connecting with other pictures or even maps with notes taped around the edges. He wore a nice dark grey suit with a loose dark blue tie around his neck as his light blue dress-shirt was nicely tucked as his black belt showed tied around his waist.

His lips pursed as his dark purple eyes narrowed at the big black letters next to the King's picture.

_BLACK QUEEN_

His fist clench tightly as his knuckles turned white. On top of both the Queen and King was a big red X with the word King. A picture of a man with long white hair kept untamed yet braided at some of the ends, his pale skin and strong jaw, glowing piercing green eyes showed a warrior rather than the previous King of all Drug Lords.

"Odin Farron." The man said as those words were laced with hate and anger.

"Caius?"

Said man turned to see a young teenager who showed potential in being this department and believed she'll bring success to this division. Her short brown hair reached to her neck, mismatched eyes of blue and green, tan-pale skin, short yet slender figure. She wore a blue dress-shirt with short sleeves, grey pencil skirt to her knees, and black high-heel shoes.

His glance was enough to know what her business brings to the department.

"Sir Ignis has located five major schools that have a high chance of Black Rose workers."

This peaked his interest.

"Call everyone." He said firmly as his eyes shift back to the giant billboard. The young woman took a bow before leaving to fetch everyone part of the Anti-Drug Elite Department.

A few minutes passed till the door once again opened. Only this time, seven individuals flooded inside the room and took a seat while Caius continued to stay firm in his place. Finally, with a sigh, he turned to look at his small Elite Agent Force. Two teenagers with high potential to be in this room and continue serving their country; Yuna and Noel Kriess. The rest were either young adults or adult themselves; Reno, Tifa, Noctis, Ignis, and Auron.

"Before we start, we have a member who will not be coming today." This made everyone frown and question the matter, but dared not to say it. "The King of Black Rose got to our spy first before we could get the information."

Yuna's eyes widen in surprise as she knew where this matter is going.

"Thus, we have received the package. Of Rude beaten to death first then chopped alive what could be determine as a chainsaw or meat grinder." As Caius spoke, he could see the anger and shock flickering in his agents eyes. "He was delivered to us in a wrapped present with a Black Rose." He paused. "The King was spotted by one of the lower di-"

"Damn'it! That King!" Reno growled as his eyes blazed with anger.

Yuna bit her bottom lip sadly. Knowing Reno and Rude were best friends... To have a close friend and finding out about their death and cause of death.

"We all feel the same Reno. This _King_ took not just members, but friends and family members." Caius sneered at the word King. "But Odin took more than just these three." He growled underneath his breath that Noctis and Noel caught; being the closest.

Reno grind his teeth, but said nothing.

"As I was saying, agents from the lower division spotted the King exiting from a night club called, Black Seven Night Club."

"He could have been enjoying himself." Noel murmured that Caius caught.

"That's what we thought if we didn't see the next day Black Rose members gathered around the club." This made everyone shift in their seats. "We have put that club in our list; dare I say, they have some great music." Caius gave a thumbs up that caused a few to laugh despite the previous news. "So, I have heard you identified possible Black Rose members, Mr. Scientia." Caius leaned on the table by placing both hands on the table as his gaze hard on Ignis who equally returned it with pride.

"That and possible drug distributions." Ignis said that made Caius lean back with a 'oh'. Everyone turned to him impressed; he is the mastermind of this division so it was in a matter of days he'll get information about Black Rose members. "I have located five possible schools that are being distributed of Black Rose signature and members." He began to pull a folder out of his binder that everyone carried as he read aloud the information. "Buckleberry High School, St. Valdimir Academy, Rosa M. Brown Junior School, Hollman's Academy of Engineer and Science, and Night Wolves High School; those are the schools that has been seen and sighted of Black Rose signature. There could be a chance the members are students and won't seem much of a threat."

"Are two of those school's private?" Noel asked.

"One. St. Valdimir Academy has dormitory. Night Wolves High School has Junior and High students mixed. And Hollman's Academy has dormitories, but it is optional. Majorly of the students pick their own housing rather than dorms." Ignis said.

"All five?" Yuna asked.

"All." Ignis nodded.

"So do we send a swat team?" Noctis asked that caused Auron to give him a look. "Black Rose members are there! We can destroy them now that we know were they are." Noctis defended.

"We can't do that."

Everyone turned to look at Caius with a question mark.

"Why can't we?" Reno demanded; wanting to know _why_ they couldn't or otherwise he'll do it himself.

"We're still not sure if there _are_ members of Black Rose."

"But he just-"

"To make sure there are members we will sent you all to go undercover as students."

"This will be interesting." Tifa grinned.

"Lovely." Reno grumbled.

Caius gave a nod to Ignis who automatically began handing out papers to everyone. As he did that, Caius began explaining their handout.

"Each of you has gotten your selected school, profile, and partner. Tifa Lockhart and Noctis Caelum, you are to go undercover in St. Valdimir Academy. Yuna Braska, you are to go undercover in Night Wolves High School. Noel Kriess, you are to go undercover in Rosa M. Brown Junior School. Ignis Scientia you are to go undercover in Hollman's Academy of Engineer and Science. And finally, Reno and Auron, you are to go undercover in Bucklberry High School." Caius shifted. "Any questions?"

"Why am I going to a middle school?" Noel asked.

"You have big blue eyes. You'll fit right in." Caius said that caused everyone to laugh at Noel who continued to protest. "Any other questions?"

"What do we need to contact you? This a private school, I doubt electronics are allowed." Noctis asked as he pointed to his handout.

"I've already made arrangements with the principle of the Academy. You are to report to him when you to give your report."

"How do we know he works for us?" Tifa spoke up.

"Oh he does." Caius nodded. "He once worked for Anti-Drug Department in his younger days, but he is now retired."

"I see." Noctis pursed his lips.

"So, did he confirm your suspension?" Reno turned to look at Ignis who shrugged.

"He said he saw Black Rose signature. Wasn't sure if kids are buying them or distributing them."

"Anything else?" Caius sighed.

No one spoke.

"Good. Dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and left the room... Leaving Caius as he glared at Odin Farron.

"Watch me Odin. If I couldn't doom you, I will doom your children."

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter.**

**The songs are:**

**Warning by Noisuf-X**

**Alpha Omega by Shiv-R**

**Doctorine by Fgfc820**

**X-Tension in Progress (Re-Bassed by FABRIKC) by Iekkor**

**Exterminate by Terrorkode**

**.**

**.**

**So, tell me what you guys think of this. :) **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
